


The Magic Blindfold (M4F Version)

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Breastplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Msub, Sensual Play, Slow Build, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bfe, whispered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: It is your girlfriend's birthday today and after a long day of making her feel special with her favourite movies, dinner, painting her nails and romantic cuddles, you still have one more gift up your sleeve. She seems somewhat confused when she unwraps a small package containing a soft, black blindfold. This is no ordinary blindfold, you assure her, as the salesman who sold it to you promised that the wearer would feel unparalleled pleasure and love. She goes along with your little story and puts on the mask as you put your hands and mouth to work for her. The script starts with you waking up at the end of a movie.





	The Magic Blindfold (M4F Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> {text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message
> 
> -if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first
> 
> -if you would like this script to be more msub, try replacing 'baby' with miss/mistress/master and adding some begging/whimpers
> 
> -this script is approx ~850 words
> 
> ***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***
> 
> -kisses, oral/tongue/sucking sounds, skin sounds, wet sounds clothes noises, laughter, ripping/crumpling paper

***SCRIPT STARTS***

(you have fallen asleep during a movie which has just finished and are suddenly awoken by your girlfriend)

[startled] H-HUH what! What?!  
(you can choose to say something else if you would prefer, the goal is to show that you were woken abruptly)

[embarrassed] N-Nooo... I-I wasn't sleeping. I was just... um... resting my eyes! That's all!

/sigh/

[apologetic] I-I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to nod off during your favourite movie. I know I said I would do anything you wanted for your birthday, but we've seen this movie, like, a ~BAJILLION~ times! I ~KNOW~ for a fact that you've watched this ~twice~ as many times as me and even ~I~ have the whole script memorized by this point!

[silly] Plus, I think ~huffing~ all those the nail polish chemicals I used on your toes made me kinda drowsy.

(listener calls you on your bullshit)

[silly] WHAT?! That is a ~PERFECTLY~ valid reason! Maybe ~you've~ built up a tolerance to the smell but I sure as hell haven't!

/happy laugh/

[caring and a bit silly] So what now, ~my liege~, shall we watch another of your favourite flicks? Or would you rather spend another hour wrapped up in each other's arms for some ~romantic~ cuddles, hmmm?

(beat, listener responds)

[caring] Can't decide? Yeah, that's okay. In fact, that's ~great~. See, there's something I've been meaning to give you and I think now would be the perfect time.

(beat, listener responds)

[caring] Yes I know, I know, I know! I ~knooow~ you said you didn't want me to buy you anything for your birthday and that you were perfectly content with just spending a lazy, romantic day at home with me, but I ~promise~ this is something you'll enjoy. Will you at least let me show you?

(beat, listener responds)

[happy] Great! You just stay right here, and I'll be back with your present in just a moment!

(pause, you leave and re-enter the room with a small gift)

[happy] Here you go, baby! Open it up!

/sound of gift being opened, paper ripping/crumpling/

[happy] Well, what do you think?

/short chuckle/

[sweet] Judging by the confused expression on your face, I'm guessing you don't know what to make of the black silky fabric in the bag. Just take it out and give it a look, then I'll tell you what it is!

/paper sounds/

Aha! Now do you see what it is?

(beat, listener responds)

[sweet, silly] Not just ~any~ ordinary blindfold! This, is a ~MAGIC~ blindfold!

(beat, listener laughs)

[sweet and sarcastic] Hey! Don't laugh! I'm being serious! The guy that sold it to me said that ~very~ special things would happen to anyone who wore it!

(beat, listener responds)

Oh, what kinds of things you ask? Well, he said that that anyone who covered their eyes with the blindfold would feel ~unparalleled~  
pleasure and love.

/short chuckle/

[sweet] Yes, I'm serious! Oh! And one other thing. He said that it works best if it's the ~only~ thing you are wearing. So... do you want to give it a try?

{soft, sweet} Do... Do you trust me to make you feel good?

/soft sigh, kiss/

Thank you, baby.

(beat, listener removes their clothes) /clothes noises/

Is it on now? Good. Noooo peaking, okay? The magic won't work if you take it off!

(beat)

God, every inch of you is so beautiful. I want to kiss your whole body. /kiss/ I think I will. Mhmm. /kiss/ I think I will.

/kissing and skin sounds throughout next section/

I'll start with this sensitive spot /kiss/ on your neck. /a few kisses/

Give it some special attention while I /kiss/ gently stroke your hair /kiss/ and run my other hand, mmmm, down your back.

{sweet, silly} Ah ah ah! I said no peaking!

/sweet chuckle/

{loving} That's it, babe. Let your mind wander as you listen to my voice. I want to keep you in suspense of where I'll kiss you next.

Like right here /kiss/ on your shoulder.

Or here /kiss/ on your collar bone. /a few kisses/

But judging from the way you're squirming /kiss/ I think you already know the direction I'm headed. /chuckle, kiss/

Do you like all this ~teasing~? /kiss/ Hmmm? Do you like the ~anticipation~? /kiss/ (saying the emphasized words slightly slower)

Your gorgeous moans tell me everything I need to know. /a few kisses/

Yeah, that's it. Wrap your legs around me just like that. /kiss/

Feel the warmth of my breath, as I work my way to your chest, /kiss/ and gently kiss between your beautiful breasts. /kiss/

God, your nipples are already hard for me. Don't worry babe, I'll make sure they get the attention they deserve.

I'll start by gently cupping your tits with my hands, as I kiss my way /kiss/ closer /kiss/ and closer /kiss/ until I can /licking sounds/ circle the nipple /lick/ with my warm tongue. /gentle sucking, licking, kissing/

Do you like that baby? Does that feel good?

(beat, listener responds)

Well with a lovely compliment like that, how could I possibly deny your other nipple the same satisfaction? Let me just /kiss/ kiss my way across /kiss/ while I /kiss/ continue to softly caress them with my hands. /a few kisses/

Your breathing is getting so fast, are... are you gonna cum just from having me play with your nipples?

(beat, listener responds)

{surprised} Y-Yes of course! I'll get back to /sucking/ working on this one /moan/ with my mouth /lick/ while I /kiss/ gently pinch,  
/sucking/ and twist, /lick/ and tease this one with my hand. /continue sucking, licking, kissing for a short time/

{excited} /sucking and licking between some words/ Are you getting close? Yeah? Please cum for me, baby! Let it all out! Cum! I want you to feel good! Please come for me! Yes! That's it baby! Cum!

(listener has an orgasm)

Fuuuuck, baby! I love feeling your legs wrapped so tightly around my body. /kiss/ Starting to believe in the magic of the blindfold? /sweet laugh/ I'm glad I could make you feel good, but we're not finished just yet. I haven't even started my favourite part.

(beat, listener responds)

{sweet} No no no, don't you worry about me babe. Tonight is all about ~you~ and ~your~ pleasure. You are always ~so~ wonderful to me, always making sure ~I~ feel good. I ~love~ you, babe, and I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you do. /kiss/

Which is why /kiss/ I'm getting on my knees /kiss/ to focus on the part of you /kiss/ that is ~dripping~ /kiss/ and ~aching~ in anticipation. /kiss/

In just a moment, of course. I still have a ~liiittle~ bit more ~teasing~ to do.

Like gently rubbing the side of my face against your thigh, /skin sounds throughout/ just like this. Feel my beard stubble lightly graze the sensitive parts of your inner thigh, as I begin to slowly move my hands up the backs of your calves.

But I know what you crave, baby, I know what you ~need~ most. /kiss/

I'll start by slowly tracing your glistening lips with my fingers, as I rub your sensitive clit with my thumb, and /kiss/ kiss where your leg meets your groin. /slight wet sounds start/ And I'll just keep going around... and around... and around the outside.

Mmmm, yes, play with my hair.

Do you want me to slip a couple fingers into your wet and eager pussy, baby?

(beat, listener responds)

Yeah? As you wish, ~my love~. /wet sounds begin to intensify/

I'll just ~slide~ these two in, and start rubbing this spot right here. I know how much you love it when I rub around this area. Just tap my head twice when you want me to speed up. /wet sounds and kissing continues briefly/

Okay, I'll speed up now. /wet sounds get faster/

God, your moans are so sexy.

/deep inhale and exhale/

Fuck, you always smell so good. Your scent drives me wild, baby. I ~need~ to taste you, no more waiting. I'm gonna continue fingering you as I put my warm mouth over your clit /licking sounds begin/ and start to twirl my tongue around your clit. /continue, adding the occasional deep breath or moan/

You're arching your back, do you want me to put my tongue inside you now?

(beat)

I'll take wrapping your legs around my head as a yes. I'm gonna keep this hand busy on your clit as I use my tongue to pleasure your pussy.

Yeah, that's it, grind on my face baby.

/continue licking, sucking, kissing sounds for as long as you want, adding moans, sighs etc where you see fit/

You're breathing is getting fast again, are you close to cumming baby? Uh huh? /speed up/

[excited] /sucking and licking between words/ Cum whenever you're ready! Grind deep and hard on my face and cum all over my mouth! Fuck! Please cum for me baby! Cum for me!

(listener has an intense orgasm)

/muffled moan, sigh/

{satisfied} You came so hard babe. So do you like your special birthday present now?

/chuckle/

I'm glad you gave it a chance. Do you want to bring it out again sometime in the near future?

(beat, listener responds)

Yeah, I'd like that too. Happy birthday baby, I love you so much.

/kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
